No One Understands You Like I Do
by alyssialui
Summary: Sirius and Narcissa find solace in one another. Cousincest - Sirius/Narcissa. AU. Warning: Implied sex.


_A/N: Sirius and Narcissa find solace in one another. Cousincest - Sirius/Narcissa. AU. Sirius is probably 20 and Narcissa 22. RxR. FxF. Warning: Implied sex. I do not own Harry Potter._

_Submission for:_

_****Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challenge: ****Eros – Write about a lustful relationship_

_**Open Category Competition: **Incest - Sirius/Narcissa_

_**The "As Many As You Want" Competition: **Cousincest, Counting Stars by One Republic_

* * *

"We can't keep doing this, Cissa," the black haired man said as he pulled on his boxers. Narcissa rose from the bed, not even bothering to cover herself; he had seen everything just seconds before. "You weren't saying that an hour ago," she shouted.

"I was thinking with my penis," he responded. "Now my head is telling me this is wrong."

"Your head tells you that every time, yet you always find yourself back into my bed," she countered.

"Into the bed of a married woman who just so happens to be my cousin! Doesn't that just sound wrong to you?" He asked. How did she do this without feeling some form of guilt or remorse afterwards like he would?

"It did at first, but I've grown numb to it. I ignore the bad to enjoy the good. We use each other to find our release and escape the troubles of the world," she said.

"I'm not using you," He said unconvincingly. He never wanted to think of himself that way, a man who simply tossed women aside to get a quick fix, especially not family. He chose to believe that this wasn't at all what it looked like.

Narcissa shook her head at him. "If you don't want to admit it, that's fine, but I see it in your eyes. They are just like mine. You're stumbling in a world with next to little hope of it ever getting better. The people you used to confide in have grown distant or gotten too caught up in their own problems to listen to you and your woes. So you search for joy in the one moment you're with someone who is totally invested in your needs and wants. That's the easy part. What hurts is the after, when you have to go back to a world of anonymity and loneliness. That's why you come back, Sirius, and that's why I let you," Narcissa explained.

Sirius turned his back on her, not wanting to really listen. "But why did it have to be you? Why couldn't I find some other witch just as lost as I am to find solace in?" He asked desperately.

Narcissa chuckled before walking up to him and embracing him from behind. She tipped up a bit to say into his ear, "Because no one understands you like I do. No one else understands what it's like to be a Black child, where so many expectations are thrust upon you that you feel like throwing up, but know that if you do, then you're weak and a disgrace. No one else has seen you grow up and how much your parents targeted you for being 'different'. No one else can understand the loss of having a loved one join the other side. I am your best confidant, and you are mine for the same reasons."

He nodded solemnly, silently agreeing that everything she had said was true. It was difficult growing up as Sirius Black and he knew it would take a special woman to understand and accept him for who he was. She would have to be strong enough to hold his burdens on her shoulders and to not run away at the slightest opportunity. Narcissa was strong enough. She had gone through everything he had and had her own burden on her shoulders. She understood him perfectly.

She smiled at his quiet assent and pulled him closer against her naked body. "All this talk of dark pasts have brought up painful memories that need to be forgotten by force." She reached down and fingered the edge of his boxers, slowing pulling them down a little past his hip bones. "Do you want to help me?"

Sirius had no words. He swiftly spun around to capture her lips as he pushed her back down on the bed and divested himself of his boxers. All thoughts of dark pasts left his mind as her pleasurable moans filled the bedroom once more.


End file.
